produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
UP10TION
UP10TION (업텐션) is a ten-member boy group under TOP Media. Members * Jinhoo * Kuhn * Kogyeol * Jinhyuk * Bitto * Wooshin * Sunyoul * Gyujin * Hwanhee * Xiao Career & History The Group debuted in July 2015 through their own show, Masked Rookie King, a parody of the famous Korean show Kim of Mask Singer. In September of 2015, UP10TION released their debut mini album Top Secret. At the end of 2016, a video circulated of Wooshin allegedly touching Jeon Somi's chest during The Show. Both side's agencies, and the production staff, released statements that this was not true. However, TOP Media announce that Wooshin's mental condition had become bad, so he would be taking a hiatus from the group until further notice and they would continue promotions without him. Wooshin made a return to the group in early 2018 with the release of UP10TION's album Invitation. In 2019, Jinhyuk and Wooshin announced they would take a hiatus from group activities to participate in Produce X 101. Both members made it to the finale of the show, but only Wooshin made it in the final lineup, debuting with X1. There are rumors that Jinhyuk and other trainees on the show will also debut in a "brother group", but nothing has been confirmed. In August of 2019, UP10TION will be making their first comeback since Produce X 101. It was announced that the group will be promoting as eight members for this comeback as Wooshin is promoting with X1 and Jinhyuk is taking some time to rest and focus on solo promotions. Concerts and Tours * Japan ZEPP TOUR 2017 ID * PTA 2017 SUMMER’ The 1st TENSION UP * UP10TION Christmas Concert 2017-Light UP! in JAPAN * UP10TION JAPAN Live Tour 2018 CANDYLAND * UP10TION US Meet & Live Tour – Candyland * PTA 2018 SUMMER TOUCH * UP10TION Europe Tour 2018 * 2019 Laberinto Tour in North America Discography Albums Korean Japanese Singles Filmography Music Videos Korean * So Dangerous (2015) * Catch Me! (2015) * Attention (2016) ** Attention (One Take Ver.) (2016) * Tonight (2016) * White Night (2016) * Runner (2017) * Going Crazy (2017) ** Going Crazy (Dance Ver.) (2017) * Candyland (2018) * Blue Rose (2018) Japanese * ID (2017) ** ID (Dance Ver.) (2017) * Wild Love (2018) * Wild Love (Dance Ver.) (2018) * Chaser (2018) ** Chaser (Dance Ver.) (2018) Chinese * So Dangerous (2015) Television * Masked Rookie King (2015) * RISING! UP10TION (2015) * Up10tion, Please (2017) Awards Gaon Chart K-pop Awards Melon Music Awards Seoul Music Awards Golden Disk Award Hello Asia! K-Pop Awards Soompi Awards 7th Phillippine K-pop Convention Awards Gallery UP10TION Top Secret Promo 1.png|''Top Secret'' UP10TION Bravo Promo 1.png|''Bravo!'' UP10TION Spotlight Promo 1.png|''Spotlight'' UP10TION Summer Go Promo 1.png|''Summer Go!'' UP10TION Burst Promo 1.png|''Burst'' UP10TION Star;dom Promo 1.png|''Star;dom'' UP10TION 2017 Special Photo Edition group photo.png|''2017 Special Photo Edition'' UP10TION Invitation Promo 1.png|''Invitation'' UP10TION 2018 Special Photo Edition group promo photo.png|''2018 Special Photo Edition'' UP10TION Laberinto Promo 1.png|''Laberinto'' UP10TION The Moment of Illusion Promo 2.jpg|''The Moment of Illusion'' (1) UP10TION The Moment of Illusion Promo 3.jpg|''The Moment of Illusion'' (2) Category:Groups Category:Boy Group